Quizard Wizard
by mrgcv44
Summary: A new Brainic kid comes to Hogwarts to challenge Hermione's wits. My First HPotter fic! Read!
1. Darren's Arrival

Quizard Wizard 

Harry was very happy. It was Easter time, and many eggs filled the Great Hall. Floating, Flying,, or just sitting on the table. They all went down to the great hall, Hermione, and Ron and him.

"Dumbledore said there was a new student coming." Hermione was sitting down. 

"Really," said Ron. He rolled his eyes as he bit into a tart.

_Crash…. _

The doors crashed down on the Hall, and a 12 year old wizard came in the doors. 

Professor Dumbledore got up.

" Ah, yes. We have the privilage and honor now, to teach the world's smartest wizard.

Meet Mr. Darren IeQue. He wanted to try Hogwarts out."

Snape came to the front of the hall. 

" Yes, this boy is smarter than all of you." Smirking. 

_Hermione looked livid. _

"Harry, come meet this show-off no-it-all with me." And she grabbed him by the arm.

He gasped in pain.

" Well, ok." 


	2. Hermione's Rage

Hermione and Harry went up to the Boy.  
  
"So, you're so smart are you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, My I-Q is of the highest quality."  
  
" Well, so is mine!" she scowled.  
  
Harry elbowed her.  
  
Hermione turned up her nose and walked away.  
  
**** More Soon**** 


	3. Hermione's Rage P 2

Chapter Two: 

Darren, who was sorted into RavenClaw, was quite happy at Hogwarts. He had some excellent grades by early May. Hermione, However wanted revenge. He had taken her spot as smartest Third year. 

" You know, In a duel I could kick his ruddy ass." Hermione said.

"Hermione, I've never heard you this angry." Ron, who had always been the cussing type, was quite flattered. (A/N: Draco swore in the Movie, so I think this is ok)

"Well, If you really want to Hermione, challenge him to one." Said Harry( But he remembered how Malfoy never showed up to their "duel", and felt better.)

"Then I will." and she muttered something, and left.

The next class, was RavenClaw/Gryffindor Potions. They were supposed to make Shrinking Potions, but Darren said,

"Professor, why would you use a shrinking potion when you could just shrink yourself with a _Tinallus _spell?" and refused to do the assignment.

After class: 

Hermione walked up to Darren.

"Oh, Its you again." said Darren. He rolled his eyes.

She slapped him.

"You and me, Great hall, 10:30 tonight. A duel." She looked morel like Draco than Hermione.

"Why should I ?"

"You'd never want to put off a chance to prove you were smarter than me and you know it." She hissed.

"Fine." He walked of chuckling. 

(A/N :, do you think she'll go through with it? Are you annoyed at these A/N yet?)


	4. Hermione's Rage p3

Chapter Three

Hermione was fumbling through a pile of books. She was looking for spells to cast on Darren.

" I hope your not gonna kill him Hermione." Ron pointed out.

"No, were gonna have a friendly competition, But you know I'll beat him." She said.

"Maybe you shouldn't focus on what he does, and focus on what you do. You're just as smart as him." Said Ron.

(And as pretty), he thought. 

"Yeah, maybe I should be more friendly." She considered.

"Nah." They all said. 


	5. Look what my storm blew in...

Chapter Four:

Time was drawing near, and the duel was still on. Harry and Ron didn't think Hermione even knew that she could lose the whole house cup for the points she might lose. 

"So, _Expelliamus_, then _Stupify_." Hermione was going through the spells she was preparing in order. She had taken a sip of her Pumpkin Punch at dinner, but she usually ate more.

"Hermione's gone mad!" declared Ron to Harry.

"I haven't," She said, "I just want to show him how much better I am 

at magic." She picked up her knife.

"I _do_ quite hate him." And she plunged the knife into a pie.

Ron looked scarred for life.

Things carried on this way until bedtime. Harry and Ron went up, and Hermione waited till all the Prefects were out of the Gryffindor common room. She sat there with books and wand, robes on, ready.

Ten.

The old grandfather clock struck. Hermione got up. Fifteen minutes was enough to get her there. 

She opened the portrait. Hermione had borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak and the fat lady was confused. Hermione was gone before the old women could get her wits together.

Ten 15. The doors to the great hall were open. Darren was inside. He was seated at Professor Dumbledore's spot at the High table. He wore the same violet robes with a golden belt. He also had on a great wizard hat, purple, with golden stars and swirls.

"I'm impressed you came." He said as he climbed down to face Hermione.

"Oh all right, lets do this."

"Yes." And he waved his wand. The doors bolted, and a flash of lightning filled then room. No, many flashes, and thunder, and mist. 

Darren cackled a high laugh and called out.

"Come to me my master!" and Hermione knew of only one person that could be.

Chapter Five.

Darren was lifted into the air. Green dark lightning encircled him. It was dark, and evil, burning, energy. 

Darren was gone. In his place there was phantom-like creature walking towards Hermione. He had long greenish colored fingers, though the rest of his feature was hidden in his cloak.

"Vol-de-Mo-rrt?" Hermione croaked. She backed up against the wall.

"Excellent." A raspy cold voice spoke. He removed his hood. 

The same face. It was the very same, Pale, red eyes, slits for nostrils. 

Ah, what a petrifying face. He smiled. It was the most horrible smile she had ever seen.

"Now, Hermione, lets have a chat." He conjured up two chairs, and the two of the floated up over the great hall.

"Friends with my boy Harry, are you?" He cracks his knuckles.

"Yes. Why do you care, oh, no, you can't." 

"Tell me where he is, or you will first." 

"He's in the Doormatories." She sobbed. 

"Oh, is he, I see him not there." He showed her an orb showing Harry's empty bed. 

Harry and Ron blew open the doors, and Voldemort was down on the ground within seconds. 

"Now, You and all you're musketeers will Die!" Voldemort snapped at Potter, conjuring up a wand.

"Avada Kadava!" All of them shouted it. Voldemort was cast into a portal and was gone with a horrid scream, but Darren, who had appeared, was wounded.

He died. And then it all started again. All memories were gone, back to the day when Darren had first arrived at Hogwarts. All memories, except for one: Hermione's. 

The End. A/N: Did you like it, please review. Thank You- Graham 


End file.
